


Lord be with you (in these trying times)

by Ruar



Series: Doing the Lord's work, or you know just doing the lord) [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But mostly pure fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, some long distance pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruar/pseuds/Ruar
Summary: Neil stretches his bare legs over Ichirou’s lap and grins when Ichirou starts stroking them absentmindedly.





	Lord be with you (in these trying times)

**Author's Note:**

> Aftgexchange fic~ Love you rachel hope you enjoy some indreil fluff

When Ichirou walks into his apartment, he expects it to be the way he left it: dark and clean and empty.

What he doesn’t expect is for it to be bright. He walks in to find the lights _on_ when he so meticulously made sure that they were, in fact, _off_ before he left. 

What he doesn’t expect is for things to be out of place. He walks in to find luggage strewn across the entranceway. 

And what he definitely doesn’t expect is Neil Josten lazily stretched out on his couch.

Ichirou finds the air leaving his lungs at the sight. 

“Do you know how much displeasure I have upon seeing my home broken into?" 

The cheeky grin he gets in reply isn’t enough to excuse the sight of Neil in one of Ichirou’s silk kimono robes, the ends barely covering his lower half and leaving his long toned legs bare.

“Nope,” Neil replies, popping the p obnoxiously. “And I didn’t break in, my Lord.” He leans over to grab his keys on the table and wiggles them excitedly. Ichirou wants to roll his eyes. Neil has made it a point to show off his keys ever since Ichirou gave him a copy to his apartment. It still doesn’t mean he can just show up to his apartment when he should be nearly 800 miles away enjoying his weekend break.

Ichirou just sighs as he toes off his shoes and walks over to peck a kiss on Neil’s lips. Neil murmurs a hello into his mouth, helping him loosen his tie, before Ichirou pulls away to start tidying the place. Neil is pretty sure there’s always someone to come clean after he leaves anyway, so he doesn’t know why Ichirou even bothers. The place always looks immaculate to his eyes. Neil trails after him into the kitchen and hops onto the counter to watch him, swinging his legs idly. Ichirou spares him a brief glance as the short ends of his robe slide dangerously up.

“I was not expecting you here.” Ichirou admits after a moment.

Neil tilts his head. “What, I can’t pay my favorite Lord a visit?” 

Ichirou doesn’t answer, returning to moving things around in the kitchen. So Neil just talks to fill in the silence, about how it’s going at Palmetto and how the new Foxes are a mess to handle. He talks about Andrew and his game tonight and his new team, even though he’s sure that Ichirou probably keeps tabs on them and already knows. He tries to keep the longing away from his voice, tries not to let Ichirou know about that little empty feeling in his chest at not being able to see Andrew everyday. Neil is here to keep Ichirou company anyways and the Lord doesn’t need that burden.

Ichirou nods and hums every now and then to let Neil know he’s listening. He’s missed this, Ichirou has to admit. He’s missed this flame haired boy and his trailing shadow, an inseparable duo with sharp instincts and a sharper mouth. In the years since he’s become Lord, they’ve amused him greatly. He’s...charmed, really. Seeing Neil again tonight and knowing that Andrew won’t be far behind…Something settles in him as he listens to Neil’s chatter, knowing that he won’t be having another night sitting alone in the quiet. 

 

*

 

Neil trails off slowly as talking about Andrew without him here only makes his heart cave in further. He reaches his arms out the next time Ichirou walks by to stop him from moving the dishes around for the third time and pulls him close. Neil leans in to kiss him, a slow sweet kiss, relieved that he can feel the tension roll away from Ichirou’s shoulders as he kisses back. He pulls back for air and catches sight of the clock on the wall. There’s a few minutes until Andrew’s game starts so Neil figures Ichirou needs a distraction as much as he does right now. 

“Ichi, it’s clean. Come on, the game is starting soon.”

Ichirou nods and puts the plates down finally, allowing Neil to pull him toward the couch. When Ichirou is settled comfortably, Neil scooches into the other side to cuddle one of the pillows there. Neil stretches his bare legs over Ichirou’s lap and grins when Ichirou starts stroking them absentmindedly. 

Andrew’s team is playing the Redwings tonight, a team that shouldn’t be too hard to beat, at least under normal circumstances. They had recently traded in a new backliner and Andrew’s team had their star striker benched for a knee injury, so it might be a close game. Neil can’t wait to see Andrew in action, blocking everything that comes his way. Ichirou must be too with the way his eyes focus when Andrew briefly comes on screen.

The first half doesn’t go too well without Andrew in goal, the score 3-1 in the Redwings’s favor. They switch goalies out in the second half though, and Neil can feel the excitement thrumming through him as Ichirou tightens his hold from where he’d been resting his hand on his leg. The game is a rough one, with a few yellow cards from both teams and then a few close calls on the goal. Neil holds his breath every time the ball even comes near Andrew, but he shuts down the goal every time. Neil doesn’t think he’s seen a more beautiful sight. 

The ball runs out of bounds, so he looks over to Ichirou briefly and is stunned when he catches the Lord’s smile. It’s unpracticed, a soft brittle thing that isn’t smacked on for the press, and Neil doesn’t know what to do. He just stares, committing the sight to memory: a smiling Ichirou, on the couch with Neil’s legs draped over his lap, the both of them watching Andrew play. The only thing that could make this better is if Andrew were actually here in person. It’s too late at night to expect Andrew to want to drive over anyway. _Soon_ , Neil tells himself, tucking this longing away for later. Maybe next weekend when neither of them have a game.

The whistle sounds make Neil turn back to the tv. The last minute is ticking down as the Redwings try to steal another point for a tie. The ball passes from player to player, snaking between defense to get closer and closer. Defense goes in to check. The striker barely twists away. The striker is right in front of Andrew. Neil holds his breath. The striker takes the shot. And Andrew is flawless in his block. Andrew heaves his racquet in an upward swing, smacking the incoming ball all the way down the other side of the court. The buzzer finally sounds the end of the game. Neil can’t handle the excitement freeing itself from his lungs and he shouts incoherently. He quickly texts Andrew about how amazing he was in goal and then tucks his phone aside, knowing Andrew won’t see his message until later. He shuffles over to spread his excitement to Ichirou’s mouth. 

“He won!” Neil grins. The pleased smile he gets in return is enough to send Neil’s heart dripping in warmth. He starts to lean in close, and after no objection, snuggles up next to Ichirou. Ichirou simply drapes his arm around his waist, stroking at the silky material of his robe.

“It seems perhaps I should invest in Minyard as well.” Ichirou muses. 

“It’s never too late, my Lord,” Neil says into the crook of his neck. Ichirou hums in answer and they settle in a warm, comfortable silence. Ichirou cards his fingers through his curls, and Neil lets out a pleased sigh. He closes his eyes. _Soon_ , he tells himself again and lets himself drift in Ichirou’s arms.

 

*

 

A few minutes go by, maybe hours, before a voice rouses him.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep out here, Neil. I’m not carrying your ass up the stairs.”

“A few more minutes,” Neil mumbles before registering who he’s talking to. He shoots straight up, nearly knocking his head against Ichirou’s chin in his haste. Ichirou’s hold around his waist tightens, to keep him from falling off the couch. Neil wills his heart to calm down.

Neil blinks his eyes, once, then twice, to make sure he’s not dreaming. It’s been nearly a month since he saw him in person. Even if he’s watched his every game and called every day, it isn’t the same as the real deal. It isn’t the same as seeing the light reflect off his soft blonde tufts and turning them gold. It isn’t the same as seeing his hazel eyes staring back at him.

Neil looks up, and there he is, standing in all his five foot glory, Andrew Minyard.

“Hey,” Neil breathes out.

Neil turns to look at Ichirou and then back to Andrew.

And suddenly everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> in which ichirou probably can't feel his legs anymore and really needs to go to the bathroom but neil fell asleep on him and its illegal to move now and- oh great, andrew is here now. help your Lord out


End file.
